


You can hear it in the silence

by blueAmaranth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueAmaranth/pseuds/blueAmaranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song You are In Love, Sollux and Karkat are flushed for each other and don't know how to go about it at first. They figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can hear it in the silence

**Author's Note:**

> My first time actually doing a legit smut scene  
> Also the lyrics to the song this is based on are spread throughout, heads up on that

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you feel like shit. You just spend the last two days alone in your hive trying to construct the perfect firewall for your computer but instead, you ended up giving it a virus. Somehow. You also haven’t slept in a couple of weeks, not well at least. 

You pull up your phone as a message comes through

TA: Hey KK how’2 iit going wiith the computer?

CG: FUCK OFF CAPTOR I’M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS

TA: II 2ee you’re cheerful today

CG: NO REALLY I’M TOO TIRED FOR ANYONE’S BULLSHIT SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE

TA: Really though do you want to hang today?

CG: NO SOLLUX I DON’T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU

TA: Are you feeliing okay KK? There wa2n’t any kiind of 2arca2m iin that. Or iinsult2

CG: YEAH I JUST DON’T HAVE THE ENERGY RIGHT NOW GO AWAY

You stuff the phone back in your pocket. You feel like crying at how much of a failure you are, sitting in your dark little room by yourself. It’s almost midnight and you haven’t done anything but sit in your respite block and try to pull yourself back together. It wasn’t just that damned virus, it was all the little things piled up that became too much. Just too much. 

If you stayed here… maybe they would all stop bothering you for the better…. Your friends wouldn’t have to deal with you and they would be happier and one whiny little wriggler like you less. They might be much happier, if they were happy you were happy right? Right. 

The crackling in your chest, the pain in your head and ache in your back worsens. You are stressed and could break any moment. No. You are not stressed you are happy, there is nothing to be stressed about right then. Right? 

You are nearly ten sweeps old, you can handle yourself, you don’t need anybody you’re sure no one needs you.

You sit there for a while longer until the doorbell rings. You fix your clothes and ruffle your hair and go to answer it. At the door is none other than Sollux Captor.  
“What do want?” You ask. He smiles lopsidedly and jingles the keys in his hands. You feel your chest tighten, why can’t your friends just leave you alone? Why do you even have friends? You think, you’re a jerk to everyone you talk to. 

He looks worried, he actually looks worried about you. Why doesn’t he give up the charade and do something he enjoys? There are a lot things you can think of that are more fun than listening to your sob stories.

“Put on a jacket, we’re going out”

“Out is… where?” Why is he doing this to himself? You wonder. Doesn’t he have a moirail or something to talk to instead? He could go to any one of his friends for company, so why use his last resort?

“I don’t know, how about some coffee? KK whatever you’re thinking cut it out because I will drag you out of here and force you to relax” You realize his lisp really comes out when he means it, you groan and do as he says.

You grab your coat and button it up, following him out to the car. He drives the two of you to a local coffee shop. On the way there, he points to the sky. You look up, leaning over and accidentally brush his outstretched arm. You feel your heart speed up for some reason at the contact but keep looking up.

The stars are bright tonight, no clouds anywhere. You don’t think you’ve ever taken the time to appreciate the stars before, they look like diamonds. You look over to see them reflecting in Sollux’s red and blue glasses beautifully. 

You try to remember the last time you hung out, it had been a while. You reach into your shirt and fiddle with the necklace chain inside. A little silver chain, hanging on it was one half of a computer chip. Sollux had the other. It was dumb, you’d made the friendship necklaces as kids it made no sense that you still wore it.

He glances over and sees you playing with it.

“Holy shit KK you still have that?”

You blush and drop it, the necklace hanging loosely on the outside now, the moonlight reflecting on it. You were so pitiful, why did you have to do that at such an inopportune time you idiot?

“Yeah, I don’t know why I’m wearing it now, must’ve grabbed it on mistake when I went for a different one”

“Oh” He says and swallows. You cross your arms and look at him.

“What?”

“Nothing”

“Okay” 

You listen to the radio, watching as his hands twitch against the steering wheel. You are about to ask what he’s thinking when he speaks up.

“I still have mine too” He says quietly and reaches under his collar to pull it out. He fumbles a couple times until the necklace is loosely draped around his collar. You smile for  
just a second, frowning again when he tries to make eye contact with you.

You make it to the shop and get a small table to sit at. Sollux orders for you and sits down with your drinks. You thank him and sip in comfortable silence. 

“So” He begins. “why don’t you ever come and hang with us anymore?”

“No reason. I have… things to do”

He doesn’t look convinced. You are a terrible liar. 

“KK if there’s something wrong we’re here for you. I’m here for you”

You give him a forced smile.

“Thanks Sol” It’s not very sincere. He knows. He knows what you think and what goes through your head and doesn’t approve of it one bit. You wonder if it really worries him that much, whatever, you think, don’t get your hopes up because he has no reason to worry about you. You feel like crying again as you battle with your thoughts, the vicious cycle ripping at your sanity.

You finish your coffee and get ready to go. Sollux walks out in front of you, though you end up side by side in the parking lot. Your hands brush once and you’re tempted to take it, maybe not in a romantic sense, but for reassurance. Reassurance of what you don’t know, all you know is everything hurts... and maybe some contact wouldn’t hurt…maybe it could stop the hurt. Even just for a little while.

You talk of the things you used to do as kids until you arrive at his hive. His hive? Wasn’t he supposed to be dropping you off at yours?

“Sollux?”

“I’m making you come over, I don’ trust you by yourself it doesn’t feel right KK”

You hate him. You’re thankful for him. The two of go in and you instantly feel welcome.

“Movie?” He asks, taking out one of his Jurassic Park movies. You nod and sit on his couch. He sits beside you and starts the film. You stretch out in opposite directions, feet tangling. 

He wriggles his feet against yours half way through the movie. You give him a look and turn back to the TV. Sollux leans forward and pokes your foot, causing you swat at him. What is he doing? Trying to get you to laugh? Because it won’t work.

It lasts ten minutes before he pokes you again. This time you poke back, playing his little game. By the end of the movie he is trying to block you as the both of you giggle and try to shove each other off the sofa. 

Your arms give out suddenly from the awkward position and you fall, your nose hitting his. His face flushes dark yellow, you’re sure yours is equally red.  
You scramble to the end of the sofa and become silent again. He sighs and sprawls out the same way he was before he began screwing with you.

You feel uncomfortable, but not uncomfortable enough to leave; it’s just a distant flutter in your chest every time he looks at you or brushes an arm on yours. The end of the movie comes and you’re sure he wasn’t sitting that close to you before. You think, fuck it, and lay your head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around your back and you sit like that until the end of the credits.

It wasn’t long enough, that was too fast, just a little longer you think. He’s getting up and you’re left on the sofa as he places the disk back in the box. “I think I‘m going home, the sun’s coming up soon”

He nods and grabs his keys.

You drive back in a happy, content silence, not touching or saying anything out of the ordinary. You talk about video games and what the others are up to once conversation of any kind starts.

You end up at your hive at last. That wasn’t long enough, you think. He waves and stands in front of you like stranger, neither of you mention the little moment. That too short moment. You shuffle your feet.

“I’ll see you tomorrow? If you want to come back and hang out that is…”

He smiles and bends down. He’s hugging you. The feeling is wonderful; you hug back and hold on tightly for a moment. When you pull way, he stops you and stares for a moment.

You want to ask what he’s doing when he lands a kiss to your cheek. 

“Yeah. Please don’t beat yourself up so much KK, it’s not good for you. I’ll see you tomorrow”

You walk into your dreary hive, empty as ever. What did he do? Did he really kiss you?

You smile to yourself, not bothering with the imminent self-loathing session. It was probably just a one-time thing, you think. 

One look, dark room, meant just for you. Time moved too fast, you played it back. Buttons a coat, light-hearted joke. No proof, not much, but you saw enough. Small talk, he  
drives, coffee at midnight. The light reflects the chain on your neck. He says look up and your shoulders brush. No proof, one touch, you felt enough.

You drop your jacket carelessly in the middle of your floor and sink into your recuperacoon. The light poked through the blackout shades slightly as you drift off, still thinking of the night. 

You hear it in the silence. 

When you weren’t speaking there still seemed to be conversation between you.

You can feel it on the way home.

You were more comfortable with him just then than you had been with anyone. 

During the movie you wished he had held you sooner.

You can see it with the lights out. Something was there for sure.

This was it. He always showed up to help you through your shit even when you didn’t know you were in trouble. Sollux just knew you, and you knew him. But it had to be more than that.

You’re in love. True love.

This was the last thing you’d wanted. This was the one thing that had been on your mind for last sweep, something you thought, something you hoped was just a phase. But it wasn’t. It was stronger now than before and it frustrated and scared you how much being around him made you feel better.

++++

Your name is Sollux Captor and you can’t believe yourself. You probably scared off your best friend with that little move. You just wish you could have held him for a little longer. The red feelings were hurting your chest now it was so bad. 

You’d gone to him because you’d gone into a fit of self-loathing. He always took your mind off things and reminded you that you were worth something. Even if it wasn’t very much.

Then you saw him, saw those dark set eyes evident of sleepless days. He had an air about him that felt like a coming storm and you pitied him. Your flush crush was tearing himself apart, you knew the feeling all too well. 

\-----

The next night you wake up and check your phone.

He messages you.

KV: HEY NOOKWHIFF YOU COMING OVER TODAY OR WHAT?

You give a short laugh and reply, relief lifting the aching weight in your chest.

SC: Yeah hold on II’m going

You get ready and hop into your car. When you get to his hive you don’t knock, instead you walk in unannounced. 

“KK?”

“In here” He says from his respite block. He is trying to fix his computer it looks like, the amateur.

You feel pride in yourself that you can do something to fix it. He lets you have at it. You work at the computer for a couple of hours as he sits quietly on the floor reading one of his novels. 

You finish the job and get the computer restarted; he looks up and thanks you. You say it wasn’t a problem. He’s a step in front of you. So close. You notice his necklace hanging outside of his shirt this time, as is yours. 

He stands there without much to say, it’s surprising and pleasant strange all at once, he never shuts up. He still hasn’t, you can see his thoughts moving like a wild river when you look into his grey-turning-red as he comes of age eyes. You step closer to him so that your faces are closer together. He blushes bright red and watches you intently. 

You don’t know what to do; you don’t even know if he wants someone in his red quadrant. Well, there’s only one way to find out and at the moment your words just aren’t working.

You lean down and lock your lips with his. He doesn’t pull back; instead he takes your hands and pulls you against him. You bite his bottom lip lightly, feeling him bite back. He pulls back, still blushing and takes shaky breath.

“I think you should go home” He says. You look at him, startled and hurt. What?

“KK”

“It’s done; I can run my program now”

“What the fuck was that though!?”

“What was what? A sloppy make out with my best friend? No! It’s just not right Sollux!”

You don’t know what to think, but you suddenly feel very unwelcome. You set your lips to a thin line and begin to walk out. You knew how he felt now, and it sure wasn’t red. Your last crush was Aradia, and she didn’t seem romantically interested in anyone anymore. Now him. Maybe you should just look elsewhere for a matesprit next time you get a little crush. A stupid crush that shouldn’t have happened.

The embarrassment had your heart beating fast and you feel your eyes sting. No. Nope. This is not how this was supposed to turn out. What happened to happily ever after’s at the end of fairytales? You suck it up and realize this as not a fairytale, neither of you are a damsel in distress and neither of you are certainly a royal in shining armor. 

+++++

You are now Karkat Vantas and holy shit what have you done?! You didn’t expect it and you pushed him away! People might look at you weird, because who that fuck falls in love with their best friend? Is that why? No, that’s a stupid idea, of course it is, you thought it up!

Peeking out the window, you notice Sollux isn’t leaving, he’s sitting there with his car running with his head in his hands. You wait for him to leave so you can sulk.  
Alone. Yeah alone is where you belong, it’s for the good of everyone.

No. He looked as bad as you did, he needs someone to talk to. You realize, he probably needs you as much as you need him. You run out, you hope you’re right.

++++

You are Sollux Captor, and you are heart broken and hate yourself for it. It’s not making it any better that you are currently sitting in his driveway like this, he can probably see you. Whatever.

The car begins to move, your movements almost mechanical as you pull away. Or you start to. You look over to see him. Karkat. He is running out the door and toward you. You stop, you probably forgot something in his room. He knocks on your window and you roll it down.

“Sollux! Don’t leave”

“Why? Hey I’m sorry if I went too far, forget about it bro”

He rolls his eyes. You wonder what he’s going to rant about until he’s leaning forward and kissing you. 

“Sollux you’re crazy and I don’t understand you. But I think I might be flushed for you” He says it. He says the words but they hardly process in your mind. Some genius you are.

“The feeling is mutual”

You turn the car off and step out again. He takes your hands. You are silenced again, it is not the first and it is not the last time.

He kisses you and you don’t hesitate to return it. This time it is warmer, expected and welcomed. You find yourselves back in his respite block, still kissing each other gently and then roughly, feeling everything that is him. Still giving what you had wanted to give for so long now. 

You can hear it in the silence. You can feel it on the way home. You can see it with the lights out.

You’re in love. True love.

++++

You are Karkat Vantas. And it feels like your world is spinning and crashing to the ground somewhere else. You know this is sincere and it breaks your heart, or whatever was left of it. He does love you, it’s not lust or platonic pity. The poor guy. 

But you think it’s okay. You feel the tension in his body fade and smile, yeah, you can deal with some love for once. Just like the ones in your movies you’d always dreamed of.

\-----

You end up cuddling in your front room and playing a game. You don’t count how many times your character dies, you don’t care, because right now his cool breath against you is all that matters. He stops the game you lay against him.

You kiss him and feel that fluttering in your chest become a pounding so strong it would impress Equius. 

You feel his hands work their way up your shirt and let him. You kiss his neck feel him roll his hips against you. Your breath is tight for a second before you return the it hesitantly. Your ears burn red and you hide your face on his chest.

“KK, are you okay with that? We can stop”

Moving your head up, you kiss him and give him a reassuring look.

“It’s okay Sollux, do you want to um… go further?” You can’t believe how unsure of yourself you feel right then. Instead of answering, he peels off his shirt and begins working at yours. He is clumsy and you laugh before helping him the rest of the way. Your cold and hot temperatures mix and feel good to the respective sides.  
Heart still thrumming, you curl against him, not moving. He runs his hands through your hair.

“I want to pail you tonight”

You nod and kiss him some more, opening your mouth and feeling his teeth scrape at your lips when he nipped at you playfully.

You can tell he’s nervous, he’s never done anything more than kiss before either. You wonder if he can tell that you’re as unsure as he is, he probably can. 

“KK just tell me if it’s too much”

“Yeah, okay”

You roll your hips again and before you know it, your neck is tilted and he is giving small kisses to the side. You didn’t know you would like this, you didn’t know he would go for it! You hear a sound come out with your short breaths and blush again. He doesn’t mind though, he continues, sucking a little.  
You feel your bulge become tight in your grey jeans and wonder how he is keeping so composed. The answer is given when you wrap your legs around him and he shivers. You want to take the next step but suddenly feel shy about asking. Oh what the hell.

“Sollux, maybe we could move a little faster?”

He nods quickly and removes his pants to leave only his boxers, you do the same. From there you crawl on his lap again. He nips at your lip and you open your mouth the smallest bit. He takes the invitation and explores your mouth. You moan to tell him he was doing fine, you liked that.  
Beneath the thin layers you feel your bulges unsheathed and squirming against each other. You know you should feel embarrassed or even ashamed, but you don’t. You feel safe. You feel good.

In one bold move, he was palming your bulge. Surprised, you jolt against him. He works faster when you kiss him again, giving permission. Sollux tugs your hair gently, the sensations driving you insane. You do the same and watch as he melts into you.  
You hook a finger in the band of his boxers and tug until they are around his knees. He hastily pulls yours down also, letting your bulge wrap around his hand. The cold is startling but you get used to it.

He stops kissing you and looks you up and down, he is thinking.

“What the fuck are you staring at?”

“I…hmmm” He blushes a brighter yellow the before.

“Did I do something wrong? Fuck I did, Sollux-“ 

He kisses you and you shut up. He is smiling nervously at you.

“KK I want to make you feel good, just tell me what to do”

You nod and shakily take one his hands and guide them to you nook. He traces a ring around the opening until you are moaning and rocking into him. He looks to you for something and when you wrap your arms around him he gets the idea. Slowly, he sticks one finger into your nook. It is strange and wonderful. He pumps in and out a couple times before putting another in. You don’t want to just sit there, so you play with his bulges and stroke them a few times.

You capture his lips as he pulls away and wipes the red pre material on his leg. It is your turn now. As you press your tongues along each other, you do as he did, tracing the entrance of his nook and opening him up.

He purrs and winces, stilling. You stop for a second until he begins moving against the digit. You slip another one in and begin moving them to get him used to it.

“KK stop! Stop, you ready yet?”

“Yeah” You murmur. “You?”

“You first” He gasps. With trembling hands, you guide your writhing bulge to his entrance and sigh as you sink down. Sollux moans softly as he is filled. His bulges twist, looking for someplace to bury themselves into. You move them gently to your nook and settle down the rest of the way, kissing him deeply. It stings at first, but not to an unbearably painful sense.

You feel him moving first, the need for friction growing. In a sudden movement your hands are around his horns and rubbing at the base. He moans and rolls once, twice, against you. A rhythm is found after a couple tries and you can feel the heat rising in your stomach and becoming stronger. It’s strange and feels like a pressure as you clench around him. You know neither of you have really any stamina for this so it doesn’t last long.

His back arches and he begins moving faster, his rhythm being thrown off, you feel it as you lose yourself as well.  
It’s a tangle of rough kisses and limbs as you hit your climax. That was enough to send him over the edge as well. He finishes shortly after you, breathing in a tired, leisurely way.  
You collapse on top of him and pull out slowly, his bulges going back into their sheath. There is red and yellow everywhere and you think it’s disgusting, he doesn’t mind though. How gross. You want to shower but you are warm and the moment is sweet.

He hugs you from behind and you let his arms wrap around you.  
You sleep through the day peacefully and wake up naked still, but under a blanket on the sofa. You still feel gross. You feel at peace with yourself.

+++

You are Sollux Captor and you are trying to make breakfast for your new matesprit. You try to be fast and use your psionics, failing when you pay attention to something else and burn it on accident.

Morning at his place, burnt toast, Sunday. 

You are content. Finally you manage to make a couple pieces of toast and settle for tea with it.  
When you get back to the front room, he is awake and tangled in the blanket. You smile and hand him a plate. He takes it gratefully and thanks you. 

“Sollux?” He asks.

“Yeah what’s up?”

“Remember when we were four sweeps and promised we would be best friends forever?”

“I remember. I also said I wouldn’t leave your side because an idiot like you needs someone as smart as me”

He laughs and moves beside you, shivering a little from the chill. You set your plate and cup down to wrap him up better and snuggle beside him, the warmth radiating from his skin and warming you too.

+++

You are Karkat Vantas and you need to put something on. You look at the heap of clothes on the floor grab something, it ends up being his shirt, but that’s okay, it’s not stained or really dirty in any way. You pull it on. 

You keep his shirt, he keeps his promise and for once you let go of your fears and your ghosts. One step, but not much, but it said enough.  
You kissed on the sidewalks. 

You fight and you talk.

You would always come running back, and so would he.

\----

It stays this way for a couple of months until you are laying together again. It wasn’t a date night or anything, he just came over and somehow you ended up back where it all started. You’d fallen asleep on the couch on his lap, but now the two of you were in your recuperacoon. He must have carried you, you think. It also seemed you had slept in a little because the moon was high in the sky.

One night he wakes, strange look on his face.

You don’t know what’s coming, all you do is pay attention and lay so your forehead are almost touching. 

He begins to say something.

Pauses, then says.

“You’re my best friend”

And you knew what it as, he was in love.

You can hear it in the silence. You can feel it on the way home. You can see it with the lights out. You’re in love. True love.  
So it goes.

You two are dancing in a snow globe round and round and he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown.

In the room between his respite block and living room where he keeps most of his electronics is the picture in a frame.

It is the one of you and him failing miserably at taking a selfie, you are shouting and he is laughing. You both look ridiculous, but you are happy.

You understand now why they lost their minds and fought wars. 

And why you’ve spent your whole life trying to put it into words.

Now you don’t have to.

You can hear it in the silence. You can feel it on the way home. You can see it with the lights out. You’re in love.

True love.


End file.
